


Open Arms On The Shore

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Did you read that? Fluff! I wrote fluff!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt returned to New York with the intention of staying for a little while. He never expected that during his stay he'd make friends and perhaps even have someone who would always await his return.





	Open Arms On The Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is for the amazing LucifersHitman who writes for everybody else but hardly ever gets written something for in return. They wanted fluff so I tried my best.

When all the dust from the Grindelwald affair had settled life moved on. Newt returned to New York with copies of his freshly published book and he resumed his budding friendships as well as making a few new ones. It was a curious situation he found himself in, where while he had rented himself a room in a rundown hotel he rarely spent an evening there. Either he was with Tina and Queenie or with Jacob and increasingly with Percival. Director Graves had been nothing like the severe, imposing man Grindelwald had made him out to be. Instead he’d encountered a much more softly spoken, gentle man who didn’t jump to rash conclusions and took the time to listen before making any kind of decision.

Newt had heard the whispers as he made his way to Tina’s desk. Graves had come back different. Graves hadn’t really come back, he was just a shadow of his former self. Despite all this Net very much doubted they’d seen Graves in the field since his return. For the purpose of full disclosure Newt was just ambling through the Wizarding quarter of New York, keeping himself out of trouble until it was time to meet Tina after she was done at work. He’d take a few random turns and ended up on what he likened to Nocturn Alley back home. It wasn’t like he’d wanted to find illegal or dark magic things, but those sorts of places had always fascinated him plus there was a good chance he’d encounter some shady business with illegal creature smuggling which he never could resist. All in all, Newt had just taken a wrong turn and was ambling down the darker side of town when he found himself jostled to the side by someone running.

“Stop that man!” a voice called from behind Newt. It was a voice he almost recognised, full of quiet confidence and command. Without thinking Newt grabbed the person who’d pushed him and spun them round. Graves and Tina were jogging up to them, slightly red faced as Newt held onto the squirming suspect. Without any warning spell fire from behind the two aurors slammed into the wall where they’d just been. Immediately they turned as one, returning the volley with an offensive of their own, working in a smooth partnership that Newt could only admire. Graves moved with the predatory steps of a quiet hunter while there was an edge of surprise and desperation to impress in Tina. Even the man Newt had a firm grip on seemed entranced by the show of power in Graves, wand in one hand throwing up shields while the other wandlessly threw spells at the attackers. All in all it was a surprisingly anticlimactic affair and after a few short minutes two culprits were bound, two clutched by Tina. Newt held onto his own criminal with one hand and gave an awkward wave to the two aurors. Tina shrugged at him in greeting, hands full but Graves, oddly he let out an awkward finger wiggle of a wave in return and Newt almost giggled. It was such an automatic response and when Graves realised what he’d done he looked down at his feet in a moment of ungainly inelegance.

“Thank you for your assistance Mr. Scamander. Much appreciated.” Graves said once he’d recovered and approached to take the final offender from Newt. He glanced around them and his lips pressed into a firm line. “Though perhaps I ought to caution you about finding yourself in such areas of the city. Nothing good ever comes from loitering on these particular streets.”

“I must have taken a wrong turn. It’s so easy to get lost in such a big city.” Newt looked innocent and while it worked on almost everyone he got the impression that perhaps he was now just being humoured.

“Perhaps. Maybe you need someone to act as a guide until you find your feet in the city. I understand you’ll be staying for a little while.”

“Oh. Yes. Perhaps I should. I didn’t realise there were such services available in America. Even in London, which is probably a similar size we don’t have that.” Newt mumbled.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake!” The criminal suddenly cried out. “He’s offering to take you out. Say thank you, yes please and suck his cock already.”

Graves gives the man a quick shake like a mother cat would an unruly kitten and glances back at Tina who is trying her hardest not to laugh. Even the two crooks she’s holding onto seem amused. Graves glances up at Newt sheepishly. Overall, Newt mused, it wasn’t a terrible first impression he’d made.

After their first little “tour” of the city, the reputable parts at least they end up getting a late dinner together. It pleasant, fun and at the end Graves who is firmly Percival walked Newt home.

“To make sure you don’t stray into any areas of ill repute and get yourself into trouble you seem so prone to attract.” Percival had smirked. Their one off tour and dinner became an almost regular thing. The evening Percival had to work late or was busy Newt would inevitably find himself invited round Tina and Queenie’s flat for dinner. And if they were otherwise occupied then Newt would amble down to the bakery which was shut by the time he’d arrive. However all Newt had to do was knock twice and Jacob would let him in. They’d either eat a delicious meal made the muggle way or Newt would make himself useful in the bakery. Usually it meant just weighing out ingredients and on rare occasions rolling up his sleeves to knead dough. Mostly though he’s sit in a corner and watch Jacob as they chattered away.

His stay in New York was drawing to a close. For the fourth evening in a row Newt was down in his case with Percival. They’d tended to all the creatures and were just taking a break before heading up for dinner. The mooncalves pranced around them as they sat on the mound in the silvery glow of the artificial moon. Something had been stuck in Newt’s mind for the last week. It tainted his time with Percival, made him worry. Without much thought to courage or regrets Newt blurted it out.

“I’m not keeping you from somewhere, am I?”

Percival glanced sideward at him with a wry grimace.

“What on earth gave you that idea?”

“It’s just. I’m sure you have better things to do now. I’m quite familiar with the city and you must have friends, or even someone at home waiting for you.”

The snort Percival let out was ungainly and distinctly unattractive. Newt couldn’t help the small smile at the reaction.

“You’re not keeping me from anyone or anything Newt. You’ll be headed home soon though. Who have you got waiting for you back home?” The silence between them stretched, neither looked at the other. “Come on, you must have someone eagerly anticipating your return. A lovely girl or even a handsome chap.”

It was Newt’s turn to snort and glance down at his hands.

“Nobody. I don’t have anyone waiting for me back in England. In fact I’d wager that some will be quite disappointed to see me return.” He said it quietly, eyes cast down.

“I strongly disbelieve that.”

“Thanks.”

They watched the mooncalves settle down in a pile at the base of a rocky outcrop.

“You know,” Percival began quietly, as though not to rouse the dozing creatures, “you’ll always have someone waiting for your return with open arms here.”

To back up his point he slowly slid his hand out, palm up, across the ground to midway between him and Newt. He thought perhaps Newt hadn’t noticed his action but before he could reconsider and pull back, tentatively without looking Newt’s hand crept out without the man actually looking his way. Their fingers touched and Newt looked down into his lap with a small, pleased smile.

“Thank you.” He murmured. Perhaps, he thought, he could delay his return to England for a little while more as their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr (ladyoftheshrimp) I don't bite.


End file.
